Believe me, I'm your wife
by xAira-nilights
Summary: This is a story request: While training for the androids Goku and Gohan take in an injured, kind and pretty female fighter. However, ChiChi sees straight through this fighter's "Act" and tries to warn Goku and the Z fighters. Can Goku open his eyes in time to see this fighter's true colors or will it be too late? GxCC Review! (name changed!)
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I got a story request from SetoSerenity. She wanted me to write an idea she had in mind. So half credit goes to her for giving me the ideas. I hope you guys like it!

**Setting: This is during the three year period before the androids appear. Most of the story will take place at the Son's home. **

**Prologue: Finding the target**

It was another dark gloomy day on earth. It had been raining non-stop all day. One young woman walks through the forest, rain pouring on her cascading brown hair. Looking up at the sky, her eyes narrow. She didn't want to continue walking in the rain, but she had a mission to complete. Ignoring the rain, she continued to walk.

' _Zyon better have not lied to me. Honestly, It looks like no one lives here.'_

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver watch. She touched the middle of the watch, a hologram appeared of a man almost twice her size. The girl looks at him, a hand on her hips. The man looks at her saying " Have you destroyed the target yet?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl says " I haven't found him yet. Are you positive he lives here?"

" Of course he's here! Are you questioning my intelligence?" He says, annoyed.

" No sir, You're the most intelligent mind on planet Ganlon." the girl says, sarcastically.

The man narrows his eyes at the girl. " You know you only have three weeks to finish the job."

The girl huffs saying " Yes I know already. Goodbye."

" Wait!" The man says has the hologram disappears. She puts the watch back in her pocket.

'Some leader he turned out to be.' She thought, kicking a few rocks as she walked.

" Oh mother, you'd be so disappointed at me. Too bad you don't exist anymore."

Stepping through a puddle of clear water, she sees a little house above her. Her eyebrows lowered as she walks up the hill. In a matter of seconds, she makes it to the top. She hides behind a tree, poking her head to the side. She sees a woman frowning.

' She must be the target. Heh, she should smile more often.' Laughing, the girl thinks ' She surely won't be smiling when I destroy her.'

Silently, she walks back down the hill. A evil smile forms on her face.

'huh?' Chichi thinks to herself, as she backs away from the kitchen window. She ignores the strange feeling and walks to the living room. She smiles, seeing her little boy looking out the window. Chichi looks over at the couch, seeing her husband sleeping. She frowns looking back at her son.

" Gohan, did you finish studying?"

The little boy turns to look. His little dark orbs look over at her saying " Yes." Turning to look back out the window, Gohan frowns.

' Why did it have to rain today?'

Chichi turns around and heads over to her room. She opens the door and closes it. Moving over to her bed, she lays down and closes her eyes.

' Rain, when will you take a break?'

**And that's it for the prologue. I know it's a bit boring but the first chapter will be a lot better! So thanks for reading and leave a review!~ **

***A-nilights**


	2. Acting helpless

**I'm back with the first chapter! I seriously hope it's a little better than the boring prologue. Also I'd like to thank: **

**LoveSetoxSerenity4ever, Chiba Bunny, Rozelia and guest for the reviews!**

**And everyone who is following or has favorite. So thanks again!**

**Dbz does not belong to me.**

**Okay, let's continue with the story. **

**Acting helpless**

" It's time." the girl said, as she fell to the ground. " HELP!" she cried out.

Goku and Gohan were training for the upcoming battle against the androids. The boy from the future named Trunks had warned them about the tremendous amount of strength these androids possessed. He had also said that Goku was probably the only one who could defeat them. With that said, Goku encouraged everyone to train, just incase the future boy's prediction was wrong. And so the three months of training began. Goku offered Piccolo to train with him and Gohan. Piccolo accepted the offer but wanted to do a little solo training for the first two weeks. So now Goku and Gohan spent most of their time training in the woods.

" C'mon Gohan. You have to be quicker than that." Goku said to his son who was trying to land a hit on his father. " I'm trying Dad." He said a little out of breath as he tried to kick Goku in the abdomen. Goku blocked it with his hand and kicked Gohan on his side, sending him crashing to the ground.

Goku lowered down to the ground saying " Your getting there Gohan. You just need a little more work on your speed."

Gohan sits up and gets up on his two feet. " Kay dad."

" _HELP!"_

Goku and Gohan look over at the direction of the voice. Goku tells Gohan to stay put as he goes towards the direction of the cry. Soon he spots a girl with cuts and bruises all over her body. Her face showing the pain she was in. Goku runs over to her and asks " Are you okay?"

The girl opens her pale brown eyes saying " No, my whole body hurts." Goku helps her up and tells her to rest her arm on his shoulders. She does what she is told and they walk back to where Gohan was waiting. Gohan sees his father helping a girl walk who looked pretty badly injured.

" Dad is she okay?" Gohan asks as he joins them.

" I'm not sure but we can't leave her out here. She's really badly injured and can barely walk on her own."

' Wonder how mom's going to react when she sees her.' Gohan thinks to himself as he gulps.

Meanwhile, Chichi was in the kitchen washing dishes. She wasn't in a very good mood since Gohan took off without finishing his homework.

' I can believe that boy thinks he can just barge on outta here without finishing his homework. But when he gets home I'm going to…' Her thoughts were cut short by hearing Goku saying " Chichi, I kinda need some help here!" She finished washing the last dish in her hand, dried it off and put it with the other freshly washed dishes. " Goku how dare you let Gohan leave without finishing his…" Chichi began saying as she walked into the living room. She gasped, seeing Goku holding an injured girl.

" What happen?!" She said out loud. " You didn't have anything to do with this right Goku?"

He shakes his head. " Nuh-uh. I just heard her yell for help."

" Hurry up and get her into the guest room. I'll go get some bandages." Chichi said, as she went off to search for the bandages. Goku walks the girl over to the room and helps her on to the bed. She winces in pain, as she cries " It hurts!"

" Just hang in there. My wife just went to go get some bandages." The girl opens her eyes slightly and says " Really? Well could you tell her to please hurry up."

" No need for that, I'm already here." Chichi says as she begins to bandage her up. After a lot of screaming, fighting and pushing, Chichi finally managed to get the girl completely fixed up. The girl said she was extremely sorry for intruding.

" Thank you so much for your help." She said to both Goku and Chichi. " You're welcome but Chichi helped out the most." Goku said as the girl smiled. " Then thank you most of all Mrs. Chichi." the girl said, extending her hand out to Chichi. Chichi shook her hand, feeling something very strange. She left go of the girl's hand and stepped back once.

" Well it's time for me to go." the girl said.

" What? But you can't leave in your condition. You'll injure yourself even more." Goku said to the girl as Chichi quickly said " Goku, we've done enough to help her already. And I'm sure she has to get back to wherever she's suppose to be at."

" Well actually, I don't have anywhere to go." She says as Chichi falls backwards anime style.

" See Chichi? C'mon just until she's all better." Goku says as Chichi sighs saying " Okay fine, whatever."

She turns to leave to fix up the room for the girl. Chichi stops in front of the guest room and asks the girl " By the way, what's your name?"

" Kaliya." She says with a big smile as Chichi walks into the guest room.

**Oh…I wonder what Chichi is sensing. Well one thing is for sure, Goku doesn't seem to sense it. **

**So what will the next chapter bring? Tune in to find out!**

**Please Read and **

**REVIEW! **

***DBZFG20**


	3. Good at nothing

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was busy taking my finals this passed week. So I'm back to updating on Thursdays and Saturdays. Oh and someone asked how Kaliya's name is pronounced It's pronounced-KAL-LEE-YA for those who were wondering. And I'm not sure if it's a Japanese name. I made it up, but if it is then that would be real cool! **

**Thanks to: **

**LoveSetoxSerenity4ever, Chiba Bunny, Guests, DBZFanGXCC, Tihan114 for the reviews! And also to those who are reading!**

**So Dbz doesn't belong to me. **

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Good at nothing**

" What are you doing?!"

Chichi was at her limit. For the last week, she had tried to show Kaliya how to do chores around the house. Oh and not to mention gardening also.

" No you don't put dish soap in the laundry!"

" Don't chase the ducks!"

" Don't cut the trees!"

" Plant the seeds RIGHT!"

Kaliya looked over at Chichi with a sheepish smile. Chichi was just about to blow up. This girl didn't know anything about keeping a house neat and clean. But she surely knew how to say sorry a million times.

" I'm so sorry. I'll pay more attention." Kaliya said apologizing.

" I'll tell you what, why don't you go watch Goku and the others train." Chichi said, trying her hardest to smile.

" Are you sure? Because I…"

" YES! Now go on. They're probably somewhere in the woods." Chichi said impatiently, pushing Kaliya forward.

" Okay but I really wanted to stay and help." Kaliya said, drooping her shoulders in disappointment. She turns and walks off towards the woods.

'_Finally, I might just get some work done with her gone.'_ Chichi thought, lifting her hand to look at it.

' _But that feeling I've had since I shook that girl's hand, hasn't gone away. What could it possibly mean?' _She shakes the thought away from her mind sighing. She continues to plant seeds in the garden.

After about two hours and a half later, everyone was about to finish their dinner. Chichi stared at Kaliya with wide eyes. That girl had eaten almost ten bowls more of food than the normal amount she would eat. Good thing Chichi made a little extra more or she would have had to make more. _'Gosh that's a lot of food she's eating. What if she's an alien like Goku? That would make her a Saiyan too right? Hmm…I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask where she's from.'_

" Um,Kaliya where are you from?" Chichi asked, as Kaliya finished another bowl of food, and set it down with her other ones.

" From Galdon. Why?" Kaliya asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Goku caught on to the conversation and continued listening, while he ate.

" Oh for no reason. I just noticed your sudden change of appetite." Chichi said.

Kaliya picked up her glass of water " Well I tend to get really hungry when I train a lot."

She gulps down the water, and sets the glass down on the table. Chichi raises her eyebrows asking " You trained too?"

" Yeah, my injured leg is feeling a lot better. So I trained a while with Gohan." Kaliya said, ruffling Gohan's hair. Gohan looked up at her with a big smile on his face.

" He's a real strong boy for his age." She said, looking at Chichi who had an angry look on her face.

" Don't even remind me of Gohan's training." Chichi said, annoyed.

" Oh sorry I almost forgot. That green man also trained with Gohan." Kaliya said, making Goku almost choke on his food.

Everyone looks at him as he pounds his chest, clearing his throat. Chichi glares at him. " Goku…what did I tell you about Gohan being allowed to train with Piccolo?" She asks, as Goku nervously lets out a laugh.

" Well um, he only trained a little while with Piccolo. The rest of the time he trained with Kaliya." Goku said grinning at his wife nervously.

" I don't believe it! How many times do I have to tell you until it gets into that hard head of yours?!" Chichi shouts as Goku flinches out of his chair, falling onto the floor.

" C'mon honey. It's only for three months…" Goku said, standing up.

" Goku you know I don't like when fighting gets in the way of his studies!" Chichi says, leaning closer towards him.

Gohan just shook his head embarrassed that Kaliya was watching his parents arguing.

Goku backs way, waving his hands in front of him afraid saying " He can study in the afternoons and train in the mornings."

Chichi leans back and says " Fine but you better make sure he gets back home one hour before dinner."

" You can count on it." Goku says, sitting back down to finish eating.

Kaliya watches both of them thinking '_They have a very rocky bond, I wonder if the plan will affect Goku.'_ She looks over at Gohan. _'And there's always their son…' _

' _Which to choose, which to choose. The wife or the boy?' _

Kaliya excuses herself and walks to her room. A sinister little smile appears on her lips.

**And that's it for this chapter! Hmm…what's that Kaliya thinking? Is she going to change her plans? Will soon find out in the future chapters! **

**Please REVIEW!**

***DBZFG20**


	4. Main thoughts and feelings

**Hey! Here is the new chapter! I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the other chapters. It's all about Kaliya basically. So hopefully it isn't too boring! **

**Thanks to: **

**LoveSetoxSerenity4ever, Haaruuhii, DBZFanGXCC, berryberryblue and Separate Ways Agent Ada for the reviews! I appreciate it very much!**

**So Dbz and it's characters do not belong to me. They both belong to Akira Toriyama! **

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Main thoughts and feelings**

Kaliya laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts of her past ran through her mind. Her home planet Galdon was a dark gloomy planet compared to the wondrous planet Earth. Unless it was raining, earth had a variety of bright colors that would make you notice everything as you would walk. In Galdon, all you would see is a lot of gray. Almost like the rainy days here on Earth. Sometimes Kaliya would feel overwhelmed when she would walk through the Earth's lands. It almost made her feel soft inside. Sometime she would ask herself if she should continue her mission or just forget all about it. She could imagine how it would feel to get a home and live on Earth until her last days. She smiled a little at the thought, but the smile soon vanished. She would have to kill Goku but she didn't have to get rid of the planet. After all, her father's life was on the line. She couldn't do anything else for him. And he was all that remained of her family. Her mother was put to death because she didn't agree on a mission they assigned her. The rest of her family, she didn't know anything about. So she easily assumed that they were killed also. Shaking the thoughts away, Kaliya sat up on her bed looking out the window. She saw a few birds flying close by. She humped thinking _' This peaceful human life is having a drastic effect on me. Not to mention the half saiyan boy also.'_

She sighed. _' I have about a week and a half to get the job done.' _

Kaliya gets off of her bed and walks over to the door. She walks out and heads towards the bathroom. She steps in and closes the door, locking it. Kaliya looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown hair was in a long side braid. Her pale yellow v-neck shirt adding to her pale complexion. Her tight-fitting blue knee-length shorts were a little tattered on the ends. She shrugs thinking _' Oh well.' _

She then turns the water faucet on. She washes her face with the cool water. Feeling refreshed, she turns the faucet off and takes a nearby peach colored towel. Patting her face dry, she folds the towel and hangs it up on the towel hanger. Kaliya steps out of the bathroom and heads over to the front door. As usual, she could hear Chichi humming as she washed the dishes. Kaliya decides to just leave instead of saying hello. She didn't want Chichi to go off and complain about the usual. Closing the door behind her, she looks up at the sky. The puffy white clouds blocked the suns powerful rays.

_' I guess a little walk will help me take my mind off home.'_ Kaliya thought, walking in the direction of the nearby woods.

She wasn't too worried of bumping into the saiyans or the namek. They had gone to Capsule Corporation to visit a woman by the name of Bulma. According to Chichi, she's a childhood friend of Goku's. Well that made three available targets. He was bound to break down for one of them. Walking past a stream, she decides to sit down near it.

_'It's better for me to be out here. So that way I don't do something I'll regret.'_ She thinks.

Finishing her daily chores, Chichi sat down on a wooden chair in the kitchen. Satisfied with how everything turned out, she decides to check up on Kaliya. The girl had left her room since breakfast.

_'Knowing that girl, she probably left the house.'_ Chichi thought, walking to Kaliya's room. Knocking twice, Chichi opens the door slightly, poking her head into the room.

_'Just as I thought.'_ She thought, opening the door completely.

Even though Kaliya didn't know how to do things correctly around the house, she sure knew how to keep her room neat and tidy. The whole room looked spotless. Stepping into the room, Chichi looks around. Her eyes quickly catch a very old book laying on the already made bed. She walks over and sits down, picking up the old book. On the dark brown cover, she saw the name Kaliya inscribed in gold letters. Opening it, she sees a picture of a girl sitting on a tree branch. Around her it looked like a very gloomy day. Chichi raises an eyebrow thinking _'Huh, this little girl must be Kaliya.'_

" Wait, what am I doing?" Chichi quickly closes the hardcover book. She puts it back on the bed and gets up.

" Even though I'd like to know more about that girl, I can't invade her privacy." Chichi says to herself, brushing the urge of reading the book.

_' And anyways, she probably doesn't have anything written in it.'_ She thought, walking to the door.

She briefly looks back for a second and closes the door.

Meanwhile, Kaliya was remembering the tragic event that still haunts her to this day.

_**Flashback in Kaliya's POV**_

" Look at what your foolish decision did. Your mother's now gone." the shadowy man boomed.

All that would come to my mind at that time was those peaceful days. The memories of my childhood. Walking to places with my parents was always fun. Either of them had ever worked as spies or have signed up to do missions. They were simple, and I really liked that about them. But one day, I was misled by the king. He told me that working for him would benefit me in some sort of way. I, being my naive self, agreed to work for him. And that's when my whole life took a turn for the worse. Unaware that they had my mother and father locked up, I continued doing missions on different planets. By the time I was sixteen, I decided not to listen to my head instructor. I argued with him for a good forty minutes until he gave up. He reported me and I was told by one of the guards of the king, that my mother was going to pay the price. I was confused at first and then I caught on to what he met. Afraid about what was going to occur, I ran to where the king was. Just as I burst through the doors, I see my mother. Her body laying under a puddle of blood. I went into a complete state of shock. I couldn't move. As much as I wanted to cry, the tears never fell out of my eyes. At that moment, I felt a tremendous amount of anger. I wanted to dispose of whoever did this to my mother. I soon felt nothing. Everything darken around me as I fell to the ground. I woke up and was face to face with the king. He told me he didn't want to hear that I was disobeying orders ever again.

" If I do, your father will be next." He said, telling the guards to escort me out of the room.

From that day on I was determined to complete every mission they assigned to me. No matter what it was. As long as my father is left alone, I don't care about anything else.

_**End of Flashback**_

Looking over at the stream, she feels a rain drop fall onto her arm. '_Rain…great.' _

Running back to the Son's home, she tries her best to walk past Chichi, who was getting lunch ready.

_' When will she ever take a break.'_ she thinks to herself as she closed her door quietly.

She sees her old diary book. Walking over to the bed, she puts it under the bed. Kaliya definitely didn't want to look through _that_ book. It'd make everything worse. Laying on the bed, she closes her eyes, hearing the calming sound of the rain against the window.

**Well what did you guys think? Do you feel a little bad for Kaliya? And what about that sudden curiosity Chichi had? Should she have continued reading the book? **

**Answer when you REVIEW!**

**P.S. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! It really encourages me to continue writing! **

***DBZFG20**


	5. Being alone for the first time in months

**Hello! I'm here with another chapter! I updated today because I was sure if I was going to be able to update tomorrow so enjoy this back to back update! Oh and by the way, sorry if the characters seem a little too Occ. **

**Thanks for the good feedback-**

**LoveSetoxSerenity4ever-(Rest assure, Chichi will do some more snooping around xD), **

**Haaruuhii-(It's no problem at all on mentioning you), **

**DBZFanGxCC-(Thank you for the reviews on my other story!), **

**Chiba Bunny-(For your question on why Kaliya is going after Goku, it will soon be revealed!)**

**So dbz and the characters don't belong to me they belong to Akira Toriyama!**

**Being alone for the first time in months**

**Two days later:**

" Kaliya what did you think about that one?" Gohan asked, lowering to the ground.

Kaliya looks up at him, holding her aching arm. " That was really good! I'm sure you'll defeat those androids in seconds!"

Gohan shyly looks down at the ground smiling at the compliment.

" Hey Gohan! So Kaliya, is Gohan getting stronger?" Goku asks, walking towards them.

" He sure is! You should have seen him, he was beating me up!" Kaliya says laughing as the two Saiyans also laughed.

" Guess Kaliya is helping you out a lot huh?" Goku asks his son, as Gohan nodded his head yes.

" Well keep on training, I'll be back!" Goku says, running off.

Gohan is left confused. _' Why'd he leave so fast?' _

Soon Piccolo appeared in front of Gohan and Kaliya.

" So, your dad already ran off." Piccolo said, his arms folded over his chest.

" Yeah, he asked how I was doing and took off that way." Gohan said, pointing towards the direction. Piccolo just humps. " Probably forgot to talk to someone before leaving."

Gohan tilts his head to one side, giving Piccolo a questionable look. The Namek turns away from them and flies off without another word.

**Son's home:**

" Okay Chichi calm down…give me the lamp." Goku says slowly walking to his wife.

" Why should I?!" Chichi shouts, as she shakes the fragile lamp in her hand.

" Because you're going to break the lamp! And then you're gonna blame it on me!" Goku says, watching Chichi almost throw the lamp into the wall.

" I'm just so sick and tired of you running off with Gohan and not telling me where you're heading!" Chichi screams putting the lamp down.

Goku sighs relied and cautiously takes another step towards her. She glares at him and says " Don't you try anything Goku. I'm not going to…"

Chichi was cut off by Goku picking her up by the arms. She tries wiggling out of his grip but it was no use. Saiyan hands were not easy to escape.

" Goku let go!" Chichi commands as they head over to their bedroom. He continues to walk, ignoring her. Just as they approach the door of their room, Goku trips over something and falls down with Chichi.

" Go…ku…get OFF ME!" Chichi says, out of breath. Goku quickly gets off of her saying " I'm sorry Chichi!"

He quickly scoops her up in his arms and sets her on the bed. She catches her breath and asks " Why'd you bring me here?" She asks.

He sits down on the bed and replies " So you could get more sleep. It might make you less grouchy."

Chichi turns to glare at him as she grabs a nearby pillow and hits Goku on the head. " Rude." She says, throwing the pillow back.

Goku smiles and says " That didn't hurt one bit, Chichi."

" Oh really?" she picks the same pillow up and throws it right in his face.

He looks at her annoying and snatches the pillow up, throwing it at her playfully. The pillow hits her straight in the face, making her fall backwards on the bed. He quickly gets off the bed and asks " Chichi are you okay?"

He helps her sit up as she says " Don't…ever do that again."

" Okay I promise." He says, as Chichi falls back down on the bed, groaning.

After everyone ate lunch, Chichi was back to washing dishes. Kaliya insisted that she would wash them, but Chichi just shooed her away. And so again, Chichi was alone in the kitchen. She let out a sigh as she continued washing. But to her surprise, she felt as if somebody was behind her…watching her every movement.

Nervously, she gulped and tried shaking the feelings away. ' I don't want to look back.' She takes a deep breath, and puts the dish in her hand back down. ' What am I so worried about? I can defend myself without Goku's or anyone else for that matter, help.'

She turns her head and sees…

**And we stop there! I can't believe I haven't had Goku and Chichi moments yet. And this story is all about them *shakes head* Well at least I did with this chapter. And also, more information on Kaliya will appear in the future chapters. **

**Please review!**

***DBZFG20***


	6. Finding clues

**Hey guys! I didn't do much planning for this chapter. Therefore, I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. The next chapter will be uploaded on Sunday! By the way, what do you all want to read more about? - Kaliya's past, Goku and Chichi moments, or Gohan's thoughts on Kaliya. Leave a response when you review!**

**I don't own DBZ or the characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama!**

**Thanks to: **

**Chiba Bunny, DBZFanGXCC, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, Haaruuhii, berryberryblue, and Wolfia Thunderas! **

**Your comments are much appreciated!**

**Finding clues**

She turns her head and sees…

Kaliya.

Her facial features were dark and cold. Chichi held her breath in shock. Was this it? Kaliya smirked, as a low laughter escaped her lips.

"Well, I guess it's time to get rid of the trash." She moved a chair away from her path, as she got closer. Her whole body was covered in a blue and silver aura. Her brown eyes narrowed incredibly low. Even though Chichi knew she had to act fast, her body never moved an inch. She closed her eyes, trying to avoid the extremely bright aura that got brighter and brighter as Kaliya got closer.

"Leave me alone!" Chichi shouted.

"Chichi are you okay? Answer me." She heard a familiar voice say, concern.

Chichi opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes widen as she was face to face with her husband. She put a hand over her chest, exhaling with relief.

'_It was just an illusion.' _

Goku tilted his head to one side, folding his arms over his chest. Chichi gives him a reassuring smile saying, "I'm fine. Sorry for that random outburst."

He tilts his head back. "Okay good. I was getting a little worried."

"By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to go train or whatever." Chichi says going back to washing dishes.

"I forgot to do something." He says. Just as he finished talking, he placed his lips on Chichi's cheek. A little surprised at his actions, a small smile appeared on her lips.

Backing away a few steps, Goku asked "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Go on." She says, turning to look at him smiling.

He smiled back waving to her as he runs out the kitchen door. Chichi's smile fades to a frown. Why was she thinking about Kaliya? And most importantly, why did it seem like Kaliya wanted to hurt her? Placing another clean dish on the disk rack, she thinks _'Hmm…Kaliya's getting real mysterious. What could she possibly be hiding?_'

**An hour later: **

"Where is it? I have to find it. It might have a few unanswered questions I have." Chichi was looking high and low all around Kaliya's room. She was so anxious to look through the book. Even though she did not want to 'invade her privacy'.

"This is hopeless. I've looked all over for that book."

Sighing, she slumps down to the ground. _'Now what?'_ She thought running her fingers through her hair. She looked over her shoulder and said, "That's right I haven't checked underneath the bed!"

She hunches over, both knees on the floor as she lifts the bed sheets up. Just as she expected, she sees the hard cover book. She reaches over to it, grabbing a corner of the book. Chichi then pulls it out, dusting the book off with her hands. The dust makes it up to her face as she begins to cough.

"Who would have thought this book would gather so much dust." Chichi said between coughs.

She opened the book up and saw the same picture of Kaliya. _'Already saw that.'_ Chichi turns the page, a letter falls out. She puts the book down and picks up the folded piece of paper. She unfolds it, and sees that it's written in the form of a letter. She looks at the small cursive writing. Barely able to read it, she squints her eyes and reads,

_Dear Mother, _

_I'm so happy that I was chosen to serve the king. It's a big honor and a lot of responsibility but, I know I'll be able to keep up. Right now I'm learning the basics. It isn't too hard but then again, I just started. The teachers teach us very well but are incredibly strict. One wrong move and you're told to run five laps around the castle. Luckily for me, I've never experienced that. Oh and how are you two doing? I'm really sorry I couldn't be there for father's birthday. When you receive this letter could you please say happy birthday to him for me? I know he really wanted me to be there but, with all these guards around the castle…I just couldn't go. But as soon as I get a chance to leave I'll definitely visit you both first! Well that's all I have to say for now. Take care of yourselves. _

_Love, _

_Kaliya._

_'She writes to her mother? What a surprise.'_ Chichi folds the letter back up and sets it back in the book. She flips thought the other pages. She finds out that each page had a letter.

" This is perfect! I'll be able to find out more about her." Chichi says to herself as she hears someone say behind her, " About who Chichi?"

Chichi drops the book and looks over her shoulder. Her expression changes as she sees Goku standing by the door, with a puzzled look. Chichi quickly slides the book back under the bed and says " Have you ever heard of knocking first?"

Goku puts his hand behind his head saying sheepishly " Sorry. But the door was open."

Chichi gets up on her feet and asks " What did you forget this time? Oh don't tell me, another kiss?"

He smiles at her saying " Nope. We just finished training for the day."

" Wait you mean Kaliya is already here?!" Chichi asked whispering loudly. She walks up to Goku and looks over his shoulder, on the tips of her boots. Nobody in sight, good.

Sighing she steps back as she hears Goku say " No not yet. She said she had to go do something. She should be arrive any minute now."

" WELL THEN MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" Chichi pushes through Goku as she closes the door of the room. Goku stares at her with confused eyes.

" C'mon she can't see us here." Chichi says, grabbing Goku by the arm as they go to the living room.

" Chichi why were you in Kaliya's room?" Goku asks as Chichi lets his arm go.

" Just making sure she had her room clean."

" But she always has her room clean."

" How do you know that?"

" You always tell me. And I'm sure you weren't in there for that." Goku says folding his arms against his chest.

" Are you calling me a LIAR?" Chichi says raising her voice.

" No but I did see you slide a book underneath her bed." Goku states, as Chichi looks away from him.

" Yeah well I was just clearing the floor."

" Chichi."

" I'm being serious. She left it out so I just hid it."

" Oh sure, you probably looked through it. Didn't you?"

" Goku I told you I…"

Just before Chichi could finish, Kaliya opens the door, seeing the couple staring at her.

" Uh…sorry for interrupting." Kaliya walks passed them, and heads towards her room.

Chichi grabs Goku by his Gi and walks towards their room. She closes the door and turns to look at Goku.

" Look, you're absolutely right. I did _skim_ through a few pages, but I didn't read anything." Chichi whispers to her husband. " I just wanted to learn a little about her."

" But Chichi isn't it wrong to look through others belongings?"

" If you have a reason, no. But I did so it's not wrong." Chichi whispered, trying to convince Goku.

" Oh I always thought it was wrong. Guess I was wrong." he says, smiling sheepishly.

" Well now you know. C'mon, I'll go make you something to eat." Chichi says as Goku smiles at her saying " Alright! I was getting kinda hungry."

Chichi just giggles as they leave to the kitchen.

_' I have to continue reading that book to get more information on Kaliya, without anyone knowing.'_ Chichi looks over her shoulder at Goku who was eating.

_' Especially Goku.'_ She thinks, going back to cooking dinner.

" Gohan! Kaliya! I made you both something to eat!" Chichi said as Gohan appeared smiling.

" Thanks mom." he says walking over to her, giving her a quick hug.

" You're welcome sweetie." She says smiling back as she sees Kaliya making her way to the table.

" Thank you Chichi." She says sitting beside Gohan, who smiled up at her.

Kaliya smiled back, hearing Chichi say " It's no problem. But don't eat too much. I'm still making dinner."

" When I'm finished, I'll help you out." Kaliya said as Chichi began saying " No I can…"

" No if's or but's about it. I have to help out eventually." Kaliya said as Chichi sighs.

" Okay, if you insist ."

" Okay thank you Chichi!" Kaliya says as Chichi turns to look at her smiling.

She turns back thinking _' I wonder why she wants to help out so badly.'_

_' More questions I have to find answers to.'_ Chichi thinks as she looks out the kitchen window.

**And we stop there! Oh we're getting very close to Kaliya's big secret being revealed. But the big question is, who's going to find out first? We'll find out on the next chapter which should be uploaded Monday!**

**Please REVIEW!**

***DBZFG20**


	7. Secret half way out

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late. I thought you all were going to pick one of the choices. But it's alright, I had to make a longer chapter at some point. Hopefully, you guys like this chapter!**

**I don't own DBZ or the characters, they all belong to Akira Toryiyama!**

**Thanks to: **

**DBZFanGXCC, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, berryberryblue and Haaruuhii!**

**Secret half-way out**

" Excuse me, I'm going to go outside for a while."

Chichi turns to see Kaliya leaving out the door. She sets her cup of coffee down on the table.

'_Now's my chance.' _Chichi gets up from her chair. Rushing over to Kaliya's room, she closes the door behind her and lowers to the floor. She digs under the bed for the hardcover journal book. Flipping through the pages quickly, she comes across a page with blue hand writing. It looked like Kaliya was in a hurry when she wrote it. Chichi read:

_Day: 274_

_I'm so enraged with everyone in this stupid castle! They killed my mother, they locked me up in a room for two days. Two days! Now they're keeping a close eye on me all the time. I don't understand why they're so scared. They have a whole army of soldiers. Even if I decide to rebel, they'll just stop me. Well that's all I have to say today. I better get going before I break this pen and get yelled at._

" She has a lot of patience." Chichi says sarcastically.

She had looked through Kaliya's journal for the last two days. She discovered so much about Kaliya. From the letters she wrote to her mother to the journal entries she'd write everyday since she worked for the king. One thing that still wasn't clear was a page talking about a man named Zyon.

_Day: 24_

_Well to start this off, I met a man who's extremely nice. His name is Zyon. He works for the king, monitoring the technology section. What I found strange about him is that he wants to destroy the king. Why work for someone you hate if you don't have a reason? But nevertheless, he also told me that he could sense my power. His exact words were " You're a very powerful young woman. With power like that you could conquer tons of planets". I, not really sure of what he was taking about just nodded my head and smiled. After that day, he would keep asking me if I wanted to try his latest creation. I didn't accept, so he started to talk to me less. Oh well, they're plenty of others that I could hang around with. I should stop writing. I've already written enough. _

" Huh." Chichi sighs, and closes the book. So far all she has learned about Kaliya is that she's from a similar planet as Goku. They know how to use ki blasts, basic fighting skills and a technique called mind manipulator. They can create illusions with their minds that can people go crazy. Also Kaliya wasn't the innocent girl she claimed to be. She actually was a strong-minded girl, top of her class and a dangerous mind manipulator. Chichi had gathered all that information just by reading her journal. Chichi wanted to read a little more just to make sure. She didn't want to lie to her husband again. Moving to the kitchen, she sat back down at the kitchen table.

'_I knew that girl wasn't any ordinary person. She's a good actor though. If I didn't read that journal of hers, I'd probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference.' _Chichi thought hearing the front door open.

She heard Gohan laughing with Kaliya.

" Mom is it okay if I got to the city with Kaliya? I promise to stay out of trouble." Gohan says, poking his head into the kitchen, followed by Kaliya.

" Can we? I promise I'll keep an eye on Gohan." Kaliya asked.

Chichi stayed silent for a minute, then replied " Go ahead. Just make sure to be back by dinner time."

Gohan's face lit up as he ran over to his mother, giving her a hug. Chichi hugged him back and said " Now get going. You only have four hours left."

" Kay." Gohan said, as he and Kaliya waved goodbye to Chichi and ran out the door.

" I hope I made a good decision." Chichi said, laying her head on the table sighing.

" You're getting stronger Son." Piccolo said lowering to the ground.

" Thanks you've gotten a lot stronger too Piccolo." Goku said, getting up from his fall.

" How has it gone with that girl?"

" Kaliya?"

" Yes."

" It's been good. Why do you ask?"

" I'm not sure why but, I sense something strange about that girl. Like she intending to kill someone." Piccolo said in a low voice.

Goku looks at Piccolo with a surprised look on his face. " Kill? I don't think so. She looks harmless."

" Appearances can be deceiving Son." Piccolo said turning away from him " Keep a close eye on your family. I'll see you tomorrow. Same time."

Flying off, Goku is left confused. Why would Piccolo say something like that about Kaliya? Still puzzled, he heads towards his home.

Over with Gohan and Kaliya-

In the city of GreenVil, they were having an annual celebration of the city. Unknown to the teen and kid, they begin sight-seeing through the busy city. They pass by a bustling big city mall.

" Wow there are a lot of people here today." Gohan says looking at the crowds of people.

" Hello over there!" he hears someone say behind him. Turning around, he sees Bulma waving at them.

" Bulma!" Gohan says running over to his friend. Kaliya stays put, looking at the blue haired woman.

" What'cha doin' out here kid?" Bulma asks, ruffling Gohan's hair.

" Just looking around. My mom actually let me come here. Can you believe it?" Gohan said.

" No I can't even imagine. Your mom must be in a really good mood today." Bulma said, motioning the driver behind her to take her shopping bags to her vehicle.

" Yeah, I guess." Gohan said watching Bulma walk off to her car. She motions Gohan to come closer. He obeys.

" Here's a little gift for you and your girlfriend over there." Bulma says winking, giving him three hundred dollars.

Gohan blushes saying " She's just a friend. And I can't accept this Bulma."

" Nonsense, take it and go to the nearby amusement park. Go have some fun, because I don't think your mother's going to let you out of her sights again after today." Bulma says closing her door. The window slides down as she waves to Gohan. " See ya when the three months are over!" She says as she drives off, leaving Gohan with three hundred dollars in his hands.

" Who was that Gohan?" Kaliya asks, walking up to where Gohan was standing.

" Just a very good friend of ours named Bulma." Gohan says in a shaky voice.

'_So that's Bulma. The other possible target.' _Kaliya thought. She watches the car disappear out of her sight. She felt Gohan poke her hand. She looked down at the boy.

" Do you want to go to the park? It's useless to convince Bulma to take the money back." Gohan said, his eyes showing nothing but eagerness.

Kaliya smiled at him and said, quietly " Okay but first, I got to get something to drink."

" No problem! We'll just buy something at the nearest food court." Gohan said, hearing his stomach growl. " As a matter of fact, I'm getting a little hungry."

Kaliya brightly smiled at him and said " Let's get going!"

" Okay." Gohan says running over to the park, followed by the teenage girl.

**Back at home:**

Chichi had finished her daily chores around the house. Her small figure laid on top of the living room couch. Her head rested comfortably on a soft pillow. _'It's nice to have a break for a chance.' _She thought to herself, almost drifting to sleep.

" Chichi I'm back!"

Her eyes opened up. Break time was over. Well it was good while it lasted…

Getting up into sitting position, she stretches her aching arms and back out. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly gets up. Moving over to the kitchen, she unexpectedly is lifted off her feet. She fully opened her eyes, seeing Goku smiling at her. He heads towards their room as he closes the door behind him. Setting her gently on the bed, he tells her to go back to sleep. Pulling a blanket over her, she snuggled up against her pillow, feeling a light kiss on her forehead.

" See you in a bit Chi." Was all she heard her husband say before she fell into a deep sleep.

" That was so much fun! Wasn't it Gohan?" Kaliya said cheerfully eating her blue colored cotton candy. Gohan nodded his head, biting into a snow cone covered in blue syrup. The sun was setting as people began leaving. Kaliya and Gohan followed behind the huge crowd. Checking her wrist watch, Kaliya saw that they had only ten minutes left to get home. She poked Gohan's shoulder and said in a frantic voice " Gohan we only have ten minutes to get back home!"

" What! Oh no we have to leave now!" Gohan says as they run off to a hidden place. From there they take off into the air at full speed. Moments later, they arrived at the front door. Opening the door, they tipped toed towards their rooms. The light of the living room flicked on as they froze. Slowly turning their heads, they see a very angry Chichi glaring at them. Both straighten up and gulped.

" Well you two are six minutes late. Explain why." Chichi commanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Don't be mad at Kaliya, mom. I'm the one to blame." Gohan said in a hushed tone.

" It's okay Gohan, I was supposed to look after you." Kaliya said patting his head. Gohan looked up at her. His eyes showing nothing more than protest. Kaliya gave him a warm smile and looked back at Chichi. Her face changing into a more serious one.

" Hi you two." A cheerful voice said behind Chichi. Gohan's eyes lit up, seeing his father smiling at them. They both saw Goku put a hand on Chichi's shoulder. " It was just six minutes. Don't yell at them for that." Goku said, defending them.

Both mentally thanking Goku for the save, Chichi let's out a sigh saying " You're off the hook this time. Now go wash up for dinner."

Chichi goes back to the kitchen as Gohan smiles at his father. Goku smiles back as he too goes into the kitchen. The kids walk to the bathroom to wash their hands. Kaliya waited outside the bathroom as she thought _'It's almost time to make my decision.' _

" Okay I'm done. Sit beside me okay?" Gohan says to his older friend. Kaliya puts an arm on Gohan's shoulder saying brightly " Okay, little buddy."

After they finished eating, Kaliya helped clean the dishes. Chichi was surprised at how sparkling clean the dishes were. ' I guess I taught her well.'

Kaliya then says good night to everyone, and heads to her room. She opens the door, seeing nothing but darkness. She closed the door and walked over to her bed. The moon shined brightly against the dark, star filled sky. Kaliya sighed at the warming view. She touched the window glass, running her fingers down it.

'_Do I really want to do this?' _she asked herself, taking her hand away from the window. " Of course I do, it's for father." she whispers to herself as she laid down on her bed. '_But my target won't be Gohan.' _Was the last thing she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**The next day**

" I've had it!" She shouted, startling the heck out of Kaliya, who was trying to pull out a weed from the garden. She fell to the ground, staring up at Chichi.

" Kaliya I told you to go train with those guys. Do you not understand?!" Chichi said, turning around to glare at Kaliya.

" But I just wanted to help you…" She began saying, getting cut off by Chichi. " It's okay! I appreciate it but you'd help me even more if you'd just stay way!"

Kaliya looked up at Chichi. Chichi took a deep breath and said " Sorry, just go."

Kaliya got up and said " It's okay. I know now not to help you."

And with that, she walked off towards the forest. Chichi watches her leave, putting a hand on her forehead, sighing. She set down the pail of vegetables she was harvesting and walks off after Kaliya. She was going to apologize for the rude outburst. She didn't want Kaliya to be spreading more rumors about her. Pushing through some large long stalks of grass, Chichi finally catches up to Kaliya. She sees Kaliya standing by a tree talking to someone. Chichi hid in the grass to avoid Kaliya from seeing her. She tried her best to sit still on the ground without making the grass make crunching noises.

" Yes, I understand. I'll probably decide to kill him in three days. It shouldn't be very hard to take the great saiyan down. Oh of course, that Goku is buying my whole act. Poor stupid monkey."

Chichi gasped silently to herself. Just as she thought, Kaliya was nothing but a fraud. A complete fake. _'Sweet, innocent and caring my foot.' _Chichi thought. Getting out of the grass she began running back towards her home.

Kaliya narrowed her eyes, looking back. She looks back at her watch saying " I thought I heard something behind me. It was probably an animal. Anyways, that woman seems like a good target to hit. With her out-of-the-way, the saiyan might have an emotional break down. But by the looks of it, he might not. They don't seem to be very close."

" Well if she doesn't work, then find someone who will affect him."

" Of course. I need to get going." Kaliya said, turning the watch off. She suspiciously looked over her shoulder and turned to face forward, walking off to Goku and the others.

Arriving out of breath, Chichi hunched over putting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. After it returned, she grabbed the handle of the pail of vegetables and ran towards her home. Feeling terribly nervous, she opens the front door and closes it. She sets the pail down, as she slid down to the floor. Her head heading as she began to shake. Feeling fear and anger, she clenched her fists and clenched her teeth. Tears slid down her cheeks as she thought _' I knew it! That no good trader is planning on killing Goku! Oh but how am I going to convince him? He'd never believe me!' _

Her head lifts up as she thought _' The book! That should convince him!' _

Getting up from the floor, Chichi looks at the kitchen clock. It was 5:38 in the afternoon. She had about an hour in a half before getting dinner ready.

" A little nap might help me calm down." Chichi said to herself as she headed over to her room.

She walks in, closing the door behind her. She then walks over to her bed and laid down. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep.

**And we stop there! Oh no, we can reel Gohan out of the chosen targets. So that leaves Bulma or Chichi…**

**Oh man, will Chichi convince Goku about all of this? Or will he still not believe a word Chichi says? We will find out in the next chapter!**

**Please REVIEW!**

***DBZFG20**


	8. He doesn't believe me

**Hi! Here's the new chapter. **

**I don't own DBZ or the characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama!**

**Thanks to:**

**LoveSetoxSerenity4ever, DBZFanGXCC and Haaruuhii**

**For the reviews!**

**He doesn't believe me**

**Dream: Chichi's POV**

" _Where…where am I?" _

_I awoke in an empty room surround by…nothing. Holding my aching head, I begin to call out " Hello? Is anybody here?" _

_Silence. _

" _Why am I in here?" I ask myself, taking my hand off my head. I felt the ground beneath me begin to shake. I fall over on my backside, and see the wall above me begin to change into a star filled sky. I close my eyes and hear a familiar yell._

'_It sounded like…Goku.' I thought, getting up on my two feet. I see a huge silver aura blazing against the dark midnight sky. I move closer to the source of the light. I gasp, seeing Kaliya holding Goku up by his blue shirt, well, the little that remained of it. His body was full of scratches and bruises. His clothes were ripped up at his chest and legs. He had blood running down the side of his face, and from the corner of his mouth. Kaliya looked down at him, an evil grin appeared on her face as I heard her say " How does it feel to get beaten by a girl younger than you?! Hahahahaha! The savior of this planet, reduced to the weakest man I've ever fought!" _

_Kaliya throws Goku aside as he lays motionless on the ground. I run towards him, hoping that he's still alive. I fall on my knees beside him and begin saying " Goku! Goku wake up!" I try to lift his head up but I find out that I can't. My hands go right through his head as if I were some kind of ghost. I then try to say his name over and over again, but he doesn't respond. I turn to look at Kaliya. In her hand, an energy blast began forming. It grew every few seconds. _

" _You're not hurting him anymore! I won't let you!" I yell as I hear behind me, faintly " Chichi?"_

_My eyes widen as I turn to see that Goku was up. My eyes fill up with tears._

" _It's too dangerous for you to be here. Leave as fast as you can" He says to me, in pain. _

" _And leave you here in your condition? No thanks." I said, wiping away a few tears from my cheeks. _

" _Chichi this is no time to be arguing. Please get out of here now!" _

" _I won't leave and watch you get killed!" I said, my voice raising a little._

" _Don't worry about me. I'll…I'll be just fine. I'm just a little tired. That's all." He said looking up at me._

" _I'm not leaving you." I said as I heard Kaliya say " Say your last words Saiyan." _

" _Please Chichi, I would never forgive myself if something happen to you. And…Gohan needs you. Don't forget that." He said as he closed his eyes. _

" _I know, it's just…" I began as I felt his hand brush up against mine. _

" _Go, please." He pleaded, as he held my hand. Tears escaped my eyes once again as I leaned down and placed my lips over his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds because Goku had squeezed my hand, as a sign to end it. I back away from him as a smile appeared on his face. I obeyed him and got up. I ran away as fast as I could. Seconds later, I was surrounded by the silver light of Kaliya's blast. The last thing I heard was a loud painful yell behind me and Kaliya laughing._

**End of Dream Normal POV**

Chichi woke up, breathing heavily and sweating. She puts both of her hands up to her face as she begins to cry.

" Hey Chichi, why are you crying?" Chichi heard someone say. She moved her hands away from her face and turn to look. She saw Goku walking towards her, his eyes full of concern. Chichi smiles, drying her tears and held her arms out to him. He tilts his head to one side and asks confused at her gesture " Are…you okay?"

" I would be if you'd give me a hug." Chichi says, a little annoyed.

He walks over to her open arms and wraps his arms around her. She does the same, feeling a whole lot better.

" Goku, I have something to tell you." Chichi said, quietly. He lets go of her and sits on the bed. She takes one of his hands and holds it with her two small ones. She gazes down at his hand and says " It's about Kaliya."

" What is it?" She hears him ask.

" Kaliya is…planning to kill you." Chichi says, and gazes up at Goku. His eyes widen, as he asked " What? Chichi what could of possibly gave you that idea?"

Chichi shook her head saying " I'm being serious. I know it seems very unlikely but it's true. Kaliya isn't the friendly and nice girl you think she is. She's the complete opposite!"

" Chichi are you running a fever? Cause it really seems like it." Goku said, putting a hand on Chichi's forehead.

Chichi pulls his hand away saying " No! I'm dead serious Goku! I heard her say to someone!"

" Really? So you've been spying on her?" Goku asked as Chichi replied " Yes okay! But I have my reasons."

" What are those reasons?"

" When I shook her hand, I felt something strange."

" Well it was your first time meeting her. I sometimes get that feeling too. And by the way, were you having a nightmare or something?"

Chichi stayed silent for a second and took a deep breath. " I had a nightmare that Kaliya killed you."

Goku narrowed his eyes slightly and said " I think you had that nightmare because you're assuming all of these things about Kaliya."

" No, that dream seemed like a warning." Chichi said as she bit her bottom lip.

Goku looks up at the ceiling and scratches his head. " Maybe Kaliya was representing the androids."

" No no no! I'm telling you the honest truth. Why would I lie about something like this?" Chichi asked, going back to the topic of Kaliya.

Goku looks at her, his face switching into a more serious one. " Chichi I think you're exaggerating. Kaliya would never do something like that. I've talked to her many time. She really is nice."

" That's what she wants us to believe! But I know better! She's manipulating all of us!" Chichi says, grabbing a hold of Goku's blue shirt.

" You have to believe me. Please Goku I…I don't want to see you die!" Chichi pleaded, as her eyes began to water.

He pulled her close to him as he said softly " I don't know if I can believe you, but please don't start crying."

" You…uuuuh!" She cried out as the tears slip out of her eyes. " I…I…can't believe you don't believe me! I'm not making this up, I really did hear her say something about killing you!" She said through sobs. Goku just smoothed out her hair saying " Okay Chichi, I believe you." She knew he didn't mean it. He just didn't want to end up arguing with her.

" Don't worry honey. I'll protect you if someone tries hurting you." Goku said reassuringly, still holding his wife in his arms.

_' I know you will. But I won't be able to protect you.'_ Chichi thought, burying her face into his chest.

**And that's it for this chapter! Sneak peek on what the next chapter is going to be on:**

**The son family is invited to a little picnic by Bulma. Kaliya tags along also. How will the others react to her? And will Chichi begin telling the others about Kaliya? **

**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Please REVIEW!**

***DBZFG20**


	9. Trying to convince

**I'm back with chapter nine! This is a looonnnggg chapter. I think the longest I've done so far. The reason being is that in the next chapter, Kaliya has to choose her victim. Who will it be? Be ready to find out! By the way, I'm going to try my best to keep these guys in character. If they seem a little too OCC…sorry. So thank you to you all that have kept reviewing and for the favs! Readers too!**

**I don't own DBZ or the characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**Rachcatcool, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, Haaruuhii, guest and DBZFanGXCC!**

**Trying to convince**

" He should have been here minutes ago! Gohan are you sure he's just training?"

" Yes mom." Gohan repeated for the third time in a row.

Goku being his usual self, decided to train with Piccolo in the morning, forgetting that Bulma had invited them to a picnic. Now Chichi, Gohan and Kaliya were left waiting for him to return.

" You know what, why don't you two head over to Capsule Corporation? I'll wait for your late father." Chichi said, folding her arms over her chest.

" Are you sure mom? What if he doesn't come back?" Gohan asked, hearing his mother grumble, " He'll be back, if he knows what's good for him."

Gohan took a few steps back away from his mother. " Okay mom. We'll see you there."

" Oh and Gohan, tell Bulma that if we aren't there in forty minutes, then we aren't going. Okay?"

" Yeah I'll tell her. Bye mom!" Gohan said, as he and Kaliya flew off.

'_Goku better get here soon.' _Chichi thought, frowning.

**Training:**

" Wow Piccolo, you're getting strong." Goku said wiping the sweat off his forehead. " Phew! It's so hot out here!"

" It's not that hot." Piccolo said, sitting on a nearby rock. Goku just laughs a little saying " Yeah, I guess I exaggerated a bit there, didn't I?"

" Just a little." Piccolo said, as a smirk appeared on his face. " By the way, aren't you supposed to be at that gathering Bulma's having at Capsule Corporation?"

" Oh no! I completely forgot about that! Well I gotta run!" Goku said, waving goodbye to Piccolo. " We'll meet up here in two days! I'm not quite sure if Chichi will let Gohan tag along though!"

" Sounds good! Lets just hope she does!" Piccolo says out loud, as Goku gives him a thumb up as he flew off.

'_I should also go. It would benefit me in understanding why that girl is here. And what her intentions are.'_ Piccolo thought. He looked up at the sky above. '_Son better be on the alert. One wrong move and all could be lost.'_

**Back at the Son's home:**

" Look at that! We only have ten minutes to get to Bulma's before they leave!" Chichi shouted, looking at her watch. Goku walked out of their room all dressed up.

" Is this alright?" Goku asked, wearing a gray tee-shirt and beige colored baggy pants and black boots.

" I guess so. Now let's go." Chichi said, walking over to the front door.

Goku noticed that his wife was wearing something other than her Chinese dresses. She was wearing a plain pale purple dress that reached up to her ankles. It exposed a little of her back. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him. " What is it?"

" Since when do you wear dresses like this?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

She smiled saying " You're not off the hook Goku. So don't try."

" No I'm being serious." He said as he lifted her up in his arms.

" Since today and what do you think you're doing?!" Chichi exclaimed as he replies " Heading to Bulma's"

" No! I meant why did you pick me up?" Chichi asked.

" Well how else am I suppose to carry you to Bulma's?" Goku asked, giving her a confused look.

" Carry me? But aren't we walking?" Chichi asked, as Goku began laughing. " You're kidding right? It'd take us forever to get to Bulma's that way."

" Then how do you suppose we'll get there? We don't even have a car!"

Goku smiles saying " Easy. I'll just fly us there!"

" Wait what?!"

In a blink of an eye, Goku had shot up into the air with his wife screaming.

" Relax Chichi. It'll only be a few minutes." Goku said as Chichi rested her head on his chest. " Just don't look down okay?"

Chichi lifted her head off of his chest and glanced down. She quickly shrieked, closing her eyes and held on to Goku's shirt. She heard him sigh saying " Chichi what did I just say? I told you not to look down."

" Just get me to Bulma's now!" Chichi said loudly, as she heard Goku say " Okay."

They flew off at top speed to Bulma's.

**With Gohan and Kaliya: **

" You're going to like Bulma." Gohan said to Kaliya.

Noticing that she wasn't responding back, Gohan began asking " Kaliya? Hello?"

Kaliya snapped out of her thoughts, asking " Huh? Did you say something Gohan?"

" Yeah I said you're going to like Bulma." Gohan said as Kaliya smiled. " The blue haired woman? Oh yeah she looks like a very nice person."

" She is! Bulma's like my family's best friend. Oh and Krillin too." Gohan said, laughing a little.

" Is that another friend of your father?" Kaliya asked.

" Yup, Krillin's been his friend for years."

" You're father has many friends doesn't he?"

" You could say that." Gohan chuckled, placing his hand behind his head.

He takes his hand away from his head and sees Capsule Corporation. " We're here!"

Kaliya follows behind Gohan as they land in Bulma's backyard.

" Hello Gohan! Glad you could make it!" Bulma said out loud to them from her patio.

" Hi Bulma!" Gohan said, then looked at Kaliya.

" Let's go talk to Bulma until my parents get here." Gohan said as Kaliya replies " Okay."

" So where are your parents? Are they going to join us?" Bulma asked, looking up at the sky.

" If they aren't here in forty minutes then they aren't going." Gohan said as Bulma looked down at him.

" Forty minutes? That's a lot of time!" Bulma said dumbfounded.

" Yeah, I doubt they'll take that much time." Gohan said, rubbing his head smiling.

Bulma just smiled back as she looked over at Kaliya. " Hello again…ah?"

" Kaliya." the teenage girl said smiling.

" Right, Kaliya." Bulma said offering a handshake.

Kaliya accepted it and said " You must be Bulma. Gohan's told me a lot about you."

" All good things I hope." Bulma said, as both girls laughed.

'_Where could mom and dad be?' _Gohan thought, looking at the sky. He caught a glimpse of something in the air. Squinting, he realized that it was his dad. A wide smile appeared on his face as he said chirpily " My mom and dad are here!"

" Really?" Bulma asked, seeing her childhood friend approaching them with his wife in his arms. Landing by Gohan, Goku grinned saying " Hey guys! I see we made it just in time!"

" You sure did! Hey is that Chichi?" Bulma asked, staring at the woman in Goku's arms.

" Course it is, who else would it be?" Goku said laughing as he set her down by a nearby bench.

Bulma saw that Chichi was really pale. She was shivering a little too. " I will never do that again." She stuttered, looking up at Goku.

" Aw Chichi it wasn't so bad! You're just not use to it." Goku said as Bulma walked over to them.

" What happen?" She asked, her cerulean eyes fixed on Chichi.

" Goku decided to fly us here." Chichi said, still shivering. " Plus I was getting really cold."

" Oh, don't worry. I'll let you borrow one of my jackets. You can even keep it if you'd like." Bulma said, winking.

" Thank you Bulma." Chichi said relieved, as she stood up and followed Bulma.

" It's no problem at all." She said, walking into her home with Chichi.

" It's a really nice day today, isn't it?" Goku asked his son.

" Yeah dad." Gohan said smiling.

Kaliya watched the man she was going to end up killing. It hurt her to think that she was going to leave Gohan fatherless. He never deserved this, no…neither deserved this. Father and son are just so alike. Most of the time, Goku acts like a little child. Sometimes Kaliya thought Gohan acted more mature than his own father. Now that's something you don't hear often.

'_Poor family. I don't want to ruin everything for them but, my father…' _Kaliya thought, looking down at the grassy ground. _'He's my top priority. Even if it may seem selfish.'_

" All done! C'mon you guys!" Bulma called out to Goku, Gohan, and Kaliya. " We're leaving in my ship!"

Goku saw Tien, Chaotzu(I think that's how you spell his name), Krillin, Yamcha, Puar and Piccolo walking behind Bulma and Chichi. His eyes lit up as he said " All right! The others are going too!"

" Hey guys! Wait for us!" Goku shouted to his group of friends. Goku and Gohan ran over to the others as Kaliya followed. A frown appeared on her face as she got in to the ship.

'_Taking advantage of these people's' kindness, makes me feel sick.'_ She thought sighing as she smiles saying " Hello everyone."

Everyone turns to look at her and say waving " Hi."

**At the park-**

The whole gang had just finished eating and spilt apart. The Z gang moved over to a nearby shady tree. Bulma and Chichi sat together at the long wooden table talking. Kaliya and Gohan sat on a nearby bench. Gohan a bag full of bird seeds in his left arm. He reached into the bag and threw a handful down on the sidewalk. He and Kaliya watched as the birds gathered around the bird food. They began pecking at the ground, searching for seeds to eat. Gohan's eyes lit up at seeing the birds.

" Look at all the birds Kaliya! Aren't they cool?" Gohan said as Kaliya watched the little birds.

" Uh yes, they're very cute." She says, then looks at the bag of bird seeds in Gohan's left arm. " Um Gohan, do you mind if I throw some at the birds?"

Gohan looks up at her and says in a happy tone " Of course not! Go ahead and take some."

Kaliya's bright brown eyes lit up as she took a hand full-out of the bag. She then looked over at Gohan. He gestures her to throw them at the birds. She nods her head and throws them nearby. A few little birds hopped over to the fresh batch, pecking at the seeds. Kaliya laughed cheerfully as Gohan smiled. He had never seen Kaliya this happy since she had arrived. It made Gohan really happy for some reason.

A few feet away, Bulma and Chichi watch the two young teenagers laughing. Bulma rested her elbow on the table, and placed her chin in the palm of her hand. She giggled saying " Look at those two. Laughing over a few birds."

" I see. They've been really close to each other since Kaliya arrived." Chichi said, taking a sip of her bottled water.

" Is that so? Well seems like Gohan may end up having a girlfriend." Bulma says smiling as she hears Chichi say " I don't think so. They act more like siblings to me."

" But Chichi, she doesn't look like a bad person. Are you sure you read everything correctly?" Bulma rested her arm on the table and looked over at Chichi.

" Positive. Don't tell me you don't believe me too?"

" Watching her act like this, I can't even imagine her wanting to kill. What if she's changed? What if she wants to start all over?" Bulma asked, her expression changing into a more serious one.

" Oh please Bulma, you said it 'Act'. It's just her trying to make us believe that she's an 'innocent' and 'kind' teenager." Chichi says, making air quotes. " Plus I heard her say that she wants to kill mister non believer over there." Chichi says, pointing at Goku a few feet away from them.

" And anyways, it's not like Goku can't stop her. Who knows? Maybe after their big battle, she'll run back to her home planet." Bulma says jokingly, shrugging her shoulders.

" Yeah right. She may look like a harmless girl, but as they say looks can be very deceiving." Chichi says, as they focus back at the teenagers throwing seeds at the birds.

" Hey Goku, what have you done to prepare for the big battle?" Yamcha asked sarcastically.

" A ton. I've trained with Piccolo and Gohan. We've gotten a lot stronger too. What about you?" Goku asked, stuffing his face with sandwiches.

" I've taken it easy. I seriously didn't believe that future kid. Kinda seemed like he was joking around." Yamcha said, putting his arms behind his head.

" Yeah right. So he just randomly appeared and told us all those things for no reason? Get outta here Yamcha." Krillin said, annoyed as he heard Goku and Tien laughing.

" He has a point. The kid did specifically tell Goku that the androids were going to attack. I'm not taking any chances." Tien said, watching Chaotzu chasing Puar near a pond.

" Not you too Tien. I mean c'mon guys! Am I the only one who isn't worrying?" Yamcha asked his friends as they all looked at each other.

" All who think the future kid was telling the truth, raise your hand." Krillin says, as everyone raised their hand except Yamcha.

" Aw man!" Yamcha says as they all burst into laughter except Piccolo, who just smirked.

The day had pass by quickly. It was now six o'clock in the afternoon. Yamcha and Tien thanked Bulma for the invite and left an hour earlier with Puar and Chaotzu. That left the Son's, Kaliya, Bulma and Piccolo. Goku had joined Bulma and Chichi, since Piccolo wanted to be alone for a while. He wanted to keep a close eye on Kaliya, without Goku noticing.

" You know what? I think I'm going to join those two." Bulma says pointing to Kaliya and Gohan.

" Okay." Chichi says waving to her as she walks away. Chichi looks over at Goku. His head was resting on one of his arms. His eyes were closed shut as he silently slept. She rubbed his back, making him mumble something under his breath. He sleepily opens his eyes, lifting his head off his arm. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned saying not fully awake " Is it time to eat again?"

Chichi giggles at her half awake husband saying " No silly. You ate three hours ago."

" So why'd you wake me up Chi?" He says lightly resting his head on her shoulder.

" Because it's getting late. We should head home before it gets dark." She says hearing him say quietly " What a nice view to wake up to. The sun looks so beautiful."

Chichi looks at the sunset. The warm colors stretched across the sky. Her eyes began gleaming at the sight. She felt a light kiss on her cheek. A small smile appeared on her face as she kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, his eyes not fully open. She felt her heart racing in her chest. Chichi hadn't been this close to Goku in a long time. His dark eyes and warm smile made her feel all warm inside. She knew that it was almost time for her boys to leave. To go save the world once again. Just the thought of them leaving made her sad. She'd be all alone again. In their small home. Goku noticed her changed expression. He wrapped his arms around his wife saying " I know it's almost time for me and Gohan to leave. But I promise we'll return as soon as we can."

Chichi's eyes widen as she thought _'How'd he know I was thinking that?' _

" Okay?" She hears Goku ask, startling her.

" Chi? Did I scare you? I'm sorry." He says, hugging her.

" It's okay. I was just thinking about something." She says, feeling the hug loosen.

" What?" He asked, interested.

" It's nothing important." Chichi says quickly. " Gohan! Kaliya! It's time to go home!"

" Kay mom!" She hears Gohan say as she sees her son, Kaliya and Bulma walking over to them.

" I'm going to say goodbye to Piccolo." Goku says, as he gives Chichi a quick kiss. She nods as he walks over to his friend.

" All see ya later Piccolo." Goku says casually waving at the Namek. Piccolo looks up at Goku and says " All right, keep a close eye on that girl."

" Kaliya? Uh…yeah sure." Goku says, putting a hand behind his head.

" I'm serious Son. That girl gives me a bad feeling." Piccolo says, standing up.

" Okay then, if you say so. But don't worry about her. She's real nice." Goku says as Piccolo sighs heavily.

'_He never listens.' _Piccolo thought as he watched Goku walk over to his family. Piccolo narrows his eyes at Kaliya, who was looking at Bulma and Chichi. He brushes the thought he began having away and takes off into the sky.

**Arguments- (the next morning)**

The soft glow of the sun was welcomed into the Son's home. It was about nine: thirty in the morning. The Son's had just finished eat breakfast a while ago. Goku sat on a bench near the front door of their house. Leaning against his house, Goku sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He had nothing to do except sit around. He had told Piccolo that they were going to meet tomorrow and Gohan decided to show Kaliya around. Chichi was inside doing here normal daily routine. Wait, he could go help Chichi! He got off the bench and walked over to the front door. Standing right in front of the doorway, was Chichi with an annoyed look on her face. Goku took a few steps back, trying to avoid getting hit.

" Oh no mister, you are _not_ coming into this house! I have to sweep the floor and mop it so I don't want any distractions! You got that?" Chichi asked her wide-eyed husband.

" Uh I was just about to ask…" Goku began saying as Chichi shouted " I said N O! Now go train somewhere."

The door was slammed right in his face. Goku stared at the front door bewildered. '_What's Chichi so mad about? She was really happy yesterday.' _

The dark-haired Saiyan tilted his head to one side turning around to face the sun. He scratched his head thinking _'I sometimes don't understand Chichi at all. I thought she'd be happy to hear that I wanna help out. Guess she changed her mind.' _

Goku shrugged his shoulders, walking off towards the forest.

From inside the house, Chichi watched Goku walk off. She sighed thinking '_Maybe I should have let him talk.' She shook her head thinking 'I have to focus on getting this house clean before lunchtime. Maybe afterwards, I could go somewhere with Goku.'_

She smiled nodding her head as she continued to sweep the floor.

(Fast-forward to the afternoon this next part may seem little confusing)

It was now eight: thirty-seven in the afternoon. Chichi had just finished cleaning the dishes. She dried her hands with a nearby kitchen towel. She folded it up and placed it beside the kitchen sink. Looking at the kitchen door that led outside, Chichi remembered the little argument she had with Goku earlier.

***Flashback author's POV-**

" _Chichi how many times do I have to tell you? I don't believe Kaliya's a bad person." Goku had said. _

_Chichi had just finished tell Goku about the whole Kaliya business again. Goku was growing irritated with his wife. All of this talk over a teenage girl who has lived here for almost three weeks. _

" _Goku you have to believe me!" Chichi said, grabbing his shirt. _

" _Listen, if you want to abandon me and your son again then go ahead. Don't believe a word I say." Chichi began saying, looking straight into her husband's eyes. " I'm telling you now. Your going to regret not listening to me. Just you wait." _

_Chichi lets go of his shirt as she looks away from him._

" _If you're mad at me, I can understand. I have my opinions and you have yours. I'll leave you alone now." Was all she heard him say as he walked out of the house._

_She brought her hands up to her face, tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore! Why wasn't he believing her. She was his wife, why would she lie to him? _

'_I try to look out for him and look at how he repays me.' She falls down on her knees, and begins to cry. _

_*_**End flashback**

She quietly opened the kitchen door, seeing Goku staring up at the midnight sky filled with twinkling stars. Chichi notice him looking at her for a spilt second and then back up at the sky. Chichi's hope of mending things up with her husband, slowly faded. She closed the door feeling heartbroken. Is this how the remaining days are going to be like? Not talking to each other or making eye contact? Chichi sighed, walking to her room.

Unlike Chichi, Kaliya had a huge evil grin on her face. She was back to her old self, forgetting all the human emotions she began having. She sat in bed, thinking _'It's almost time for me to get rid of the Saiyan's weakness. I wonder how much he'll break down to see…'_

**And that's where will stop! Hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it had a few sad emotional moments. **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Please R&R!**

***DBZFG20.**


	10. Targeting his weakness

**Oh my gosh it's been three weeks since I last updated. Reason being was because I had writer's block. Luckily, I'm back on track and ready to finish this story up!**

**So, I do not own Db/Z, they both belong to Akira Toriyama. **

**Many thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**LoveSetoxSerenity4ever, AnimexXxLuvver, Haaruuhii, DBZFanGXCC and princesschi!**

**Targeting his weakness**

'_Today's the day…' _

Chichi laid in bed awake, beside her sleeping husband who had his back to her. Pulling the covers over her shoulders, she looked at the window. By the looks of it, the sun was rising over the horizon. The warm light slipped through the blinds of her bedroom window. Closing her eyes, she silently let her tears fall. She didn't want this day to continue. She wished with all her heart that time would stop. That she wouldn't hear someone tell her that her husband was dead. Drying her tears, she sat up in bed. She looked to her right at her husband. He looked so calm and relaxed. A small smile formed on her face as she lightly stroked his hair. A smile appeared on his sleeping face.

'…_I might lose him…'_

It was now eight: thirty-five in the morning. They had eaten breakfast silently. After they finished breakfast, Chichi cleaned up and was now outside saying goodbye to her son.

" Now Gohan, remember to take breaks. I don't want you to over work yourself." A smile appeared on her face. " Good luck."

A smile spread on Gohan's face. " Okay thanks mom."

Chichi took a quick glance at Kaliya. They made eye contact, Kaliya's eyes were narrowed and cold. Chichi looked back at Gohan, feeling a mixture of nervousness and anger. _'What give her the right to look at me that way? If only I wasn't feeling so nervous I'd-'_

" Mom?" She heard Gohan ask. She looked down at her son, who had a confused look on his face.

" Are you okay?" her son asked, as she stepped back saying " I'm fine. I just wish…I could go with you all."

Gohan was stunned by his mother's words. Why would she want to go with them? But if she wants to go then…

" But I can't, I have so much to do around the house. Maybe some other time." She finished sighing, as a huge smile appeared on Gohan's face. " That would be so cool to have you around mom! Just please don't get mad if my sparring partner hits me." Gohan said rubbing his head.

" I'll try my best. But if it gets really bad then I'll have to step in." Chichi ruffled Gohan's hair as he smiled. _'At least we'll be together.'_

" Hey you guys! Ready to go?" Goku appeared, passing Chichi without saying anything. She saw Gohan nodding his head as Goku looked up at the other two. Kaliya's facial expression had changed to an excited one. Piccolo stood with his back turned to the others saying " Been ready."

Goku pushes Gohan forward saying " Let's get going little man. We have a lot of training to do."

Gohan walks ahead and says " Okay. Bye mom!"

Goku's eyes quickly grew bigger. _'I almost forgot!' _

" Bye Gohan! Take care of yourself!" Chichi said, waving to her teenaged son. " Uh, guys go on ahead, I forgot something inside! I'll catch up with you later!" Goku said while running back to his home. The others looked at him confused, but obeyed and flew off. Chichi watched as his son left. She put a hand over her heart thinking '_What's this strange feeling I'm having in my heart? Oh no! What if Kaliya was going after Gohan this whole time? I don't know what I'd do without Gohan.' _Feeling weak, she slowly fell to the ground, holding her aching head. _'I can't faint at a time like this, knowing my little Gohan's in danger!' _

She felt herself begin to lean forward. Just before she the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms scoop her up. She opened her eyes slightly, to see Goku looking at her with concerned eyes. " Chichi, what's wrong?" A smile appeared on her face as she said " You're talking to me. I'm guessing you aren't mad anymore."

His eyes widened as he walked towards their house. " I was never mad I just…needed sometime to think things through fully." He said in a quiet tone. Holding her closer to him, he said " I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you. And I'm definitely not mad."

Chichi closed her eyes as she said, with tears falling from her eyes " Please don't let her hurt Gohan. I don't want to lose him too…"

" Shh…nobody's going to hurt Gohan. I promise." He said as he opened the door to their home. Walking through the living room to their bedroom he looked down at his wife. '_I'll make sure to keep an eye on Kaliya. Even if I think she's not a bad person.' _

He opened the door to his room and walked over to his bed. Laying Chichi down on the bed gently, he kissed her on the cheek saying softly " I could never stay mad at you Chichi. I love you too much." He saw a smile appear on Chichi's face, as she said in a hushed tone " Please take care of yourself…I don't want to lose…you."

He caressed her hair saying " Don't worry about me. I can defend myself from anything." She giggled saying " Of course you can. Hmm…I love you too." And with that, she fell into a deep sleep.

Goku pulled the bed covers over his wife's sleeping form. He walked out of their room, closing the door quietly. He sighed with relief that he was able to patch things up with his wife. He felt so empty and lonely inside when he didn't talk to her. A smile appeared on his face as he thought, closing the front door of his home. _'Well I can tell today's going to be a great day.'_

He thought wrong.

Opening her eyes, Chichi sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked around her room for Goku, but of course he was nowhere to be found. She sighed relieved that he didn't stay. Chichi didn't want Gohan to end up hurt or worse. Getting out of bed, she slipped on her boots and walked over to the bathroom. After splashing some cold water on her face, she dried her face and walked back out to her room. Walking over to her door, she passes the living room and goes over to the front door. Opening the door, she walks out of her home. Closing the door behind her, she looks up at the sky. The clouds were blocking the sun's rays.

'_I should go take a walk. Maybe it'll calm my nerves.' _Chichi starts walking to the backyard. She pauses when she gets to the river that leads to the forest. _'I wonder if I should go visit the neighbors. It has been a while since I've talked to…'_

Chichi hears a faraway voice behind her say " You don't have long. Run back home." She quickly turns her head in all directions. Lastly she looks over her shoulder and sees nobody. _'How strange. I could have sworn I heard a voice. Maybe I'm more stressed out than I thought.'_

" Hm, I should get going." She says to herself as she jumps over the small river.

A while later, she comes across one of the neighbors daughters. The girl was about fourteen years old, had midnight colored hair and eyes. She stopped when she saw Chichi and waved to her politely. " Hello Mrs. Son."

Chichi smiles at the girl and says " Hello, what are you doing out here Kathy?"

The girl smiles shyly and says " I'm heading back home. I just was visiting an aunt of mine. Might I ask what you are doing Mrs. Son?"

" I'm just walking around. Both my son and husband aren't home so I decided to take a break." Chichi says, as Kathy giggles.

" Sounds like they give you a hard time."

" They do sometimes but not as often as they use to." Chichi says as Kathy bows her head saying " I'd love to continue chatting but I have to head home. My parents are expecting me."

" Oh! I'm sorry go on home. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble." Chichi says as Kathy nods, walking to her home.

" No its okay. Well bye Mrs. Son! It was nice seeing you again!" Kathy says as Chichi waves saying " Likewise, tell your parents I said hello!"

" I will!"

Chichi stops waving, watching as the girl continued walking. _'What a polite young woman. I hope Gohan will find someone just like her someday.'_

Sighing, Chichi keeps walking straight in the direction of a large pond hidden in the forest. She stretches her arms out and walks over to the pond. She sits with her legs to one side and looks at her reflection in the water.

" You don't quite listen do you Chichi Son?"

Chichi eyes widen as she glanced at the person who was stand right behind her. The person lets out a menacing laugh as they glare down at Chichi, with a smirk on their face.

" Surprised?"

Chichi gets up and glares back at the person saying angrily " What do you want? Are you here to keep me company?"

" Don't make me laugh. I just came to see you one last time. Before your whole world is shattered into a million pieces. And by world, I mean your husband."

" What do you want with him? He's never done a damn thing to you!" Chichi shouts, not caring about her bad language.

" Hmph, I never thought I'd hear someone like you say such a bad word."

Chichi places a hand on her hip and says " Get use to it! And I don't care what you think!"

Chichi takes her hand off her hip and charges right at the person. Her fist collides with the person's cheek as they take a step back.

" Well you aren't just talk. My I underestimated you, you're not half bad for a pathetic human." The person's eyes narrowed at Chichi.

Chichi gets into fighting position and shouts " Goku's not the only one who can fight! And I won't let you hurt him or my son!"

" Well see about that." The person says as they charge right for Chichi.

'_I'm not a weakling. And I won't lose!' _And with those encouraging words, Chichi blocks the person's attack and knee kicks the person right on the jaw. The person falls backwards and stares at the feisty woman.

'_This was the original first target. Why is she still alive?!'_

The person gets back up. _'No matter, I'll handle this one myself. The main target can be taken out by her.' _

" Hey! Are you going to just stand there and stare at me all day?! This isn't a staring contest!" Chichi says furiously, as the person smirks " You are quite beautiful, what do you say you come with me? You may be of good use back on my planet."

Chichi eyes grow bigger. _'She sounds like…a man all of a sudden. What's going on?' _

Chichi quickly narrows her eyes and asks " You're not Kaliya are you?"

" Wow, you just noticed? Heh, you're not as smart as I thought."

" But, you look just like Kaliya! Is this a joke?!" Chichi asks angrily at the person.

" You've found out my secret. Now I can't let you leave." The person who looked like Kaliya struck Chichi right in the neck at a fast speed.

She fell down terrified as she felt a hand-pick her up by the neck. Struggling to get out of the hold, Chichi's vision begins to blur. _'I can't go down like this. I have to…stay awake._'

**With Goku and the others:**

" Hey Kaliya! Where'd ya go?" Goku called out as he looked back at his son who just came back from searching the area.

" Any sign of her?" Goku asked as Gohan shook his head no.

" I've looked everywhere around here. The only place I haven't checked is back home."

Goku's eyes widened, realizing that…

" Chichi!" He sudden shouted as Gohan looked at his father confused.

" What about mom? Is there something wrong?" Gohan asked worried.

" She tried telling me but I wouldn't listen! Urg! Gohan listen, I want you to stay here until Piccolo comes back."

" What's going on dad? Is mom okay?" Gohan asked, even more worried.

" I'm…not sure but I don't want you to follow me alright?" Goku's voice changed to a more serious tone.

" Okay but once Piccolo gets here I'm going too." The boy said, raising one of his fists in the air.

Goku looked back at his son and said " Fine then."

And with that, Goku shot up into the sky as he flew towards his home at top speed.

'_This is so strange. Why didn't Kaliya follow us if she was after me? Why would she go back home? Chichi was going to be…'_Goku soon realized what was going on. _'She's going to target Chichi before me! But why would she do that?! Urg, I can't let her hurt Chichi!'_

Few minutes later, Goku arrived at his home. He burst through the front door and frantically ran to his room. He opened the door to see that Chichi wasn't in bed. He ran back to the kitchen. Nothing. " No-no-no-no! She's got to be in here somewhere! Chichi!"

Scared out of his mind, he grabbed his hair in frustration. " No this can't be happening…I promised I'd protect her. He gritted his teeth thinking _'But I can't sense her energy. I'm to tense!'_

He fell down onto his knees. Trying his best to calm down, he tries searching for her energy again. This time, he found it. But it was quickly lowering. " No…she's in trouble."

Getting up on his two feet, he runs out the door. Going through the same path Chichi took, he suddenly saw someone holding Chichi up by the neck. Outraged, he ran towards the figure holding his wife but was abruptly stopped by Kaliya.

" Get out-of-the-way! I don't have time to fight you! I have to stop that guy from hurting Chichi!" He yelled as Kaliya grabbed his Gi saying " Sorry I can't allow you to do that."

" What?!" And within seconds, Goku was up in the air surrounded by a dark red aura. He tries to break through her hold but finds out he can't move.

" Don't try, I've trapped you in this aura and you won't be able to get out until your wife's dead." Kaliya's voice sounded cold and evil, nothing compared to her old voice.

" What?! No you have to let me go! I'll fight you and that other person. Just don't kill her!"

Kaliya flies in front of him and smirks " I can't do that. The plan was to see how you react to seeing your wife be tortured and then killed right before your eyes. I'm terribly sorry if you won't be able to tolerate her screams and desperate cries for help."

Goku stared at her in horror. " No you can't do this! She doesn't deserve to be suffering! She's helpless!" Goku protested as he continued to get out of the dark aura around him.

" Right, I think she deserves to be wiped off this planet. She's a complete nobody. I think your confused with your emotions. You don't love this woman. You just make yourself believe that you do." Kaliya says, getting out of Goku's view. He looks down at the scene in front of him. The figure tighten his hand around Chichi's neck. A sharp cry escaped from Chichi as she's thrown aside.

" I'm not killing you yet, gorgeous."

" Don't you dare say that to MY wife!" Goku shouted, a little jealous.

The man finally faces him and says " You're in no position to be giving me orders. And it's a comment, I could always take her with me and destroy this planet."

" You wouldn't dare!" Goku yelled, his anger was now flaring.

" I would but I won't. I'd rather see your reaction when I kill her." The man said, a sinister smile appeared on his face as he picks Chichi up by her collar and plants a kiss on her cheek. " What are you going to do, Goku?" He asks, laughing as he throws Chichi up against a tree. She falls face first on the ground motionless.

" I'm going to murder you when I get out of his!" Goku shouts, as he begins to power up.

'_I won't let them get away with this!' _He thinks as his power raises up faster.

**And that's where will stop! Stay tune to see if Goku will be able to save Chichi before she's killed by this evil duo. **

**Please R&R!**

***DBZFG20**


	11. Safe but not for long

**I'm back with another update! **

**I don't own Db/z, they belong to Akira Toriyama. **

**Thanks to these people for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Haaruuhii, Marina, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, guest, Tihan114 and DBZFanGXCC!**

**Safe…but not for long**

'_I won't let them get away with this.' _Goku thinks, as his power began rising.

Meanwhile, Gohan was growing impatient. He looked up from the grassy ground, noticing that the sky was beginning to get dark. He rose from the rock he was sitting on and clenched his teeth.

'_What's taking Piccolo so long? He should have been back by now.' _

Suddenly, far in the distance, he felt someone powering up. Gohan gasped sensing that it was his father. Not thinking twice, Gohan ran in the direction that the power was coming from.

'_I think dad's in trouble. I hope Piccolo senses him too.' _He thought, as he continued to run.

" It's useless to escape Kaliya's hold. Why don't you save that energy until we start fighting you." the man said, chuckling as he walked over to Chichi, picking her up.

Chichi helplessly looked at him, her whole body hurt. He smirked at her as he said " I see you no longer can fight. What happen to that feisty attitude? Heh, and here I thought you weren't just all talk." As soon as that last word left his mouth, he brutally kneed Chichi in the stomach, earning a loud scream from his victim.

Chichi was about to fall again when the man forcefully threw her into the large pond. Chichi soon found herself surrounded by water. She let a smile form on her face as she sunk further into the water. _'I couldn't protect them. All I can do is hope for the best. I know I won't make it. Please…take care of Gohan…Go…' _Before she could finish her thought, her eyes slowly closed as she sunk deeper into the dark green water as she began losing the little air she had left in her body. She let her tears mix with the water of the pond.

" Well, that ended soon than planned. And now it's your turn." the man said, pointing to Goku who had suddenly stop powering up. His eyes were fixed on the pond his wife was thrown into.

"No…she's going drown. Urg! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Suddenly the ground around him began to shake. The duo's eyes widened as a powerful wind emerged from the raging Saiyan. His dark eyes change to teal and his hair began to change to blond. The dark red aura vanished and was replaced with a golden aura. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, Goku flew straight into the pond his wife was now in, making a huge splash. The glow coming from his body allowed him to see his wife laying at the bottom. Swimming as fast as he could, he grabbed a hold of Chichi's dress and swam back to the surface. As he surfaced, he saw the duo aiming at him. Kaliya had a huge energy ball forming in her hand. The other had a very dark energy ball in his hand, about half as big as Kaliya's. Without thinking, Goku shot straight up into the sky.

" Chichi…" He quietly said, holding his wife in his arms. She was still breathing, though only faintly. Sighing with relief, he held her tightly in his arms.

" You people sure can't wait to kill me huh?" Goku asks enraged as the duo flew up to his level.

" We're _dying _to." the man said as someone below shouted " Hey! What are you people doing?"

They all look down to see Gohan glaring up at duo. The boy looked extremely angry. Gohan hadn't noticed that Kaliya was looking down at him, terrified.

'_What is he doing here? Just my luck, now what am I going to do? I…can't harm him. He's done nothing wrong. I have to tell him someway to get out of here. Knowing Zyon, he won't spare the kid.' _Kaliya said in a low voice to Zyon (remember the guy Chichi read about? The mysterious man is Zyon), " I'll handle the boy myself. You focus on the targets."

Zyon nodded as Kaliya slowly landed on the ground beside Gohan. She saw the shocked look on Gohan's face. His eyes couldn't believe who he was seeing.

" Kaliya? Why are you doing this?" He asked.

She looked down at the boy and said " I'm sorry about this Gohan. I want you to leave now."

" But…how could you betray us like this? You were like a sister to me. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Gohan's voice raised.

Kaliya looked at the teenaged boy. She could see the pain and anger in his eyes. Just as she was about to speak, she felt a raindrop fall on her hand. She looked up and realized that it was about to start raining. Shoving Gohan, she screamed " I told you to get lost kid! If you don't leave by the count of three, I'll kill you!"

Gohan straightened up and saw that she was pleading with her eyes to leave.

" I don't want to hurt you Gohan. Run." she said in a small voice.

" Gohan! Be careful Kaliya's not who you think she is!" Gohan heard his father say above him.

Gohan began taking a few steps towards her. " I know that now."

And with the blink of eye, Kaliya saw Gohan charging at her. His fist smashed into her stomach. Taking two steps back, the rain had began to fall harder. Holding her stomach, Kaliya fell to her knees. She winced at the pain from the powerful attack and said in an angry voice " Leave now before I end up killing you!"

Before she could get up, she saw Goku standing in front of Gohan. " You will not harm my son. You'll have to get through me first."

" Dad." Gohan said as Goku turned to face his son. " Gohan take your mother back home."

" But what about you?" Gohan asked as he took his mother from his father's arms.

" I'll be just fine." Goku said, looking back at his son. " Leave as fast as you can, and don't dare look back."

Gohan nodded as he flew off with his mother. Goku watched him leave as he turn to face the duo. He moved his bangs out of his soaking face and said in a serious tone " Let them leave. This fight is between the both of you and me."

'_I'll make sure they don't harm my family anymore.' _Goku thought, glaring at the duo.

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope this was a good enough chapter. I'm still debating on how I should end it. Hopefully I'll chose one soon.**

**P.S. I have changed my username to xAira-nilights**

**Please R&R!**

***xA-N**


	12. Nightmares and doubt

**Hi! Okay so in this chapter, Goku had just finished killing off Zyon. The other Z warriors came to help Goku out. Each of them fell unconscious and the only ones left fighting are Goku and to everyone's surprise, Vegeta who was watching from a distance but decided to step in.**

**I don't own db/z, both belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Tihan114, Haaruuhii, DBZFanGXCC and loveSetoxSerenity4ever!**

**Nightmares and doubt**

Wiping off blood from the side of his mouth, Goku kneeled down to catch his breath. The girl he let into his life was now in a major state of hysteria. He dug his fingernails into the ground. Kaliya looked at him with a sadistic smile. She obviously was enjoying hurting him and his friends. But why? Why did she let the evil being inside her take over? Goku was shook out of his thoughts at hearing someone coughing violently behind him. He took a quick glance back at his rival, he was glaring at the girl who belittled him.

" Kakarot, leave her to me. She has shamed me enough." The Prince of Saiyan got up slowly to his feet. He pointed at the girl " This will no longer continue! I won't let some puny little girl get the best of me!"

" Vegeta no!" Goku yelled as he watched as Kaliya began beating him. Laughter erupted from within her at the sight of the two strongest saiyans states.

Goku lowered his head, he mentally cursed at what a weak state he was in.

'_I got to do something fast or Vegeta will end up dead!'_

He pounded the ground beneath him with his fist as Vegeta continued to yell from the hits he was receiving.

Goku heard a loud thud from a distance. He looked up to see Vegeta on the ground.

_'Now Vegeta's down again. Guess the world's future depends on me.' _He thought lifting himself off the ground.

He could still hear the teenager laughing, insulting everyone. Goku looked up and said " What happen to you Kaliya? You were never like this."

She looked at him. A smile appeared on her lips.

" What can I say? I have my old mind back. And I don't give a damn about anything!" She screamed as she started walking towards Goku.

He stepped back, holding his injured arm. " That isn't true! You care for your father don't you?!"

Kaliya stopped in her tracks. Her face changed into a hurt one. " F-father?" She shakily said as she looked down at the ground.

_'She's fighting her evil side.' _Goku thought as he watched Kaliya hold her head in her hands.

" W-what am I doing? I-I didn't want to..." She began as her eyes widened.

" Chichi...I must finish my job. She must die like you." She slowly said in a dark low voice.

Goku's eyes widened. He was so focused on what was at hand that he forgot about this wife.

" I'm not letting you harm her! You'll have to kill me first!" He shouted, his anger filled eyes glared at the teenager.

" That was the original plan wasn't it?" She started laughing again. Her sinister laughter filled up the area.

* * *

**Over at the son's home-**

Gohan watched as his mother tossed and turned in her sleep. He took the cloth off her head and re dipped the cloth in a bowl of cold water. He twisted it and placed it back on her forehead. He sat back down on a nearby chair, sensing the fight that was going on miles away.

'_I wish I could help. But mom's in pretty bad shape. I have to stay here with her.' _He thought, remembering the event that happen a while back.

***Flashback***

" C'mon mom. Wake up." Gohan shook his mother softly.

He sighed, giving up. His mother wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He plopped down on the end of the bed. He clenched his fists, wishing that he could help his father. Suddenly, he felt a nearby energy. It felt like that guy that was with Kaliya. Getting up from the bed, Gohan walked over to the window. He scanned the area around as a flash of lighting struck the sky followed by the roar of thunder. The light in the room flickered. Gohan turned to look at the light thinking _'Not now.'_

Luckily, the lights stayed on in the room. He looked back outside. He decided to go outside and check the area. Even if it was pouring outside. He opened the window and slipped out. He slightly closed the window and began looking around. Getting closer to the source of energy, Gohan felt something strike him right in the neck. He fell down, losing his ability to see who struck him. Moments later, he awoke rubbing his sore neck.

'_What happen? Wait, I can't sense mom's energy close by!' _

Afraid out of his mind, Gohan quickly got up on his two feet and ran back to the window he got out of. He lifted the window up and saw that his mother was gone!

" That must have been Kaliya's partner I sensed! But I won't let him take mom away! Dad counted on me to protect mom!" He ran towards the same power level he felt a while ago. Luckily the rain had subsided while he was knocked out.

" I knew it." Gohan stopped when he saw his father and friends fighting Kaliya.

Gohan looked at his father. They made eye contact as Goku motioned him to stand beneath the guy that had his mother. Not knowing why, Gohan did as his dad gestured. While the others tried attacking Kaliya, Goku flew right at the man. The man let his mom go, as his dad shouted " Catch her!"

'_So that's what dad wanted.' _Gohan thought as he caught his mom.

He started running back home as he glanced back, watching as his dad blasted the man up. The blast went right through the guys stomach. In a flash, the lifeless body plunged down as it crashed into the earth. Gohan looked forward, lifting off the ground as he flew back home at top speed.

***End of flashback***

Gohan looked back at his mother, who was still tossing and turning.

**Nightmare:**

_" You let go now!" Chichi commanded at the crazy teenager. She was loosing her grip on a rocky ledge. _

_" Never, you're coming with me!" The teen pulled on Chichi's leg. _

_" Do you not understand? I'm not losing my life to you! I have a family that wants me alive!" _

_" Your family's nothing! They all lie to you! They don't care about you, you're just blinded by the fact that they say they do!" _

_" Sure. They would waste their time purposely. Don't make me laugh." Chichi said, trying to get a better grip on the ledge. _

_" Haha! You want to know something? I dug into your husband's mind and guess what I found? Memories of a very pretty woman that he's really in love with. Hmph, compared to you she's way better looking." _

_Chichi looked down at the girl. " Don't try that on me. Goku has a child like mind. He'd never go off with another woman!" _

_" Childlike mind? Then what makes you think he loves you?" Chichi looked back up. _

_" See? For all you know he probably doesn't even like you!"_

" _Shut up! You don't know anything!" Chichi screamed, closing her eyes. _

_Soon Chichi felt the weight around her leg disappear as she opened her eyes. She was now surrounded by mirrors from all different angles. She stood up and pounded on one of the mirrors as hard as she could. Not a single crack appeared. She suddenly heard laughter fill the room._

" _Look at them. I wasn't lying to you." The voice that sounded like Kaliya's said. _

_Chichi looked at the mirror and saw Goku laughing with a dark-haired woman. Chichi stepped away from the mirror. It looked like they were extremely happy. She shook her head in horror. It wasn't possible, Goku would never do something like this to her. As the different images appeared, she fell to the ground. She hid her eyes from seeing the horrible images._

" _Don't hid your eyes, it's the truth. You have lived with a cheater, a liar, a total fake." _

" _Shut up! This is all a lie!" Chichi covered her entire face with her hands. _

" _Keep denying it but it's the truth. Too bad you can't face him." _

_As much as Chichi tried blocking the possibility out of her head, she couldn't. It was beginning to haunt her. _

" _I won't believe it! I won't!" She cried out as the voice started laughing. _

***End of nightmare**

* * *

'_Chichi?' _Goku though, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong with his wife.

" Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" Kaliya asked as she threw a punch right at Goku's left cheek. He took a few steps back from the impact and rubbed his cheek.

" Clearly I'm going to fight. Fight the evil right out of you that is." Goku stood vertically in front of his enemy.

Kaliya looked at him with a look of confusion. She pointed at him with her index finger and said " Don't try that. This is who I am, like it or not."

Goku tilted his head slightly saying " Right."

Kaliya got into fight position. " I'm being completely serious. Now how about you show me your real strength."

" I'll gladly show you." Goku said ascending into a super saiyan.

'_The sooner I'm finished with her, the sooner I can get back to Chichi and Gohan.' _He thought as they both charged at each other.

**And we'll stop right there! And yes I know there's a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter. The next chapter will have the answers.**

**Please R&R!**

**~xA-N**


End file.
